


Where there's a Will...

by Alazan, PolarisTheYoungWolf



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rating May Change, Sexual Content, Stockholm Syndrome, Survival, Tags May Change, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alazan/pseuds/Alazan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarisTheYoungWolf/pseuds/PolarisTheYoungWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter pulls Coulson back and Bobbi steers to get out of HYDRA's aim. The portal closes. On the other side Ward and his team, plus Fitz make it some distance before the storm picks up. One by one the team gets snuffed out until it's just Fitz and Ward. </p><p>Ward trudges them through the terrain, much to Fitz's annoyance and disdain. At this point he just wants to accept death than be so close to Ward after all he's done. But...it's damn lonely and as he loses track of his time there, Ward's presence is ironically the only thing keeping him sane. His hatred for the man keeps him alive. Sexual tension rises until they both explode. Things...settle. Sort of. Ward just thinks they're wondering around until they find a place to set up, to concentrate and find a way back. Fitz? Fitz is looking for Will. </p><p>They eventually find him and Fitz is relieved. Will knows of Fitz, of course, and welcomes him, especially when he notices Fitz's obvious attempts to put Will between himself and the dark haired man. Ward? Ward hasn't quite learned to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where there's a Will...

**Author's Note:**

> Polaris and I decided to work together on this. I'll start things off and...well, let's see how this whole 'working together' thing goes.  
> The chapters will start off with our names so you'll know who wrote it.

Fitz coughed as the sand storm passed and he could breathe normally again. 

...once he spit out all the sand in his mouth. Even then, he kept coughing as the sand that did get in made his throat itchy and scratchy. While trying, and kinda failing, to breathe normally even with the coughing, he also tried to get the sand out of his eyes. Then there was something in his hand. When he registered it was a metal canteen he looked at Ward who was taking a sip of his own. 

"Water's limited and we've lost a lot of our supplies. Careful with your ration." Ward instructed. 

Fitz just glared at him. He wanted to make a snide comment or reject the water, but his throat was really burning and itching with thirst. The coolness of the metal on his hand was too tempting. He opened the canteen and took a swing. 

It felt like heaven. 

He lifted it up for another sip but Ward grabbed his arm to stop him, steading a glare on him. "Rations." 

He wanted to drink the whole damn canteen out of spite, but Simmon's voice rang clear in the back of his mind telling him not to. Reminding him that there _was_ a water source that could keep them alive. He'd just have to find it. 

* * *

 

It took them about three and a half days before they found any source of water. When they did, Fitz was tempted to believe in a god, but then he heard Ward snap out an order and he nixed the idea. 

They refilled their canteens and any extra containers they could. Next came looking for a shelter near the water source, which would act as a base, or source point. There was a rock structure tall enough with gaps and holes big enough to serve as shelter. With water and shelter crossed off of their list, next came food. 

Fitz felt a bit smug as he held his face together as he suggested there may be vegetation in the water they could eat. He remembered Simmon's logs and he'd hoped the monster would be there and eat Ward. There was panic and shock when all of the sudden there was splashing. 

When Ward actually cried out to him, something old in side of him snaked it's way out, and he felt scared for Ward. He ran to the edge and was about to reach out for the screaming and struggling Ward, who had his arm held out for Fitz. 

Fitz stared at him and Ward stared back.

It was a deciding point. One that was dragged on by god know how long before Fitz scrambled in Ward's things and tossed over an opened pocket knife. Ward caught it expertly and began to fight back. Fitz watched with anticipation and tried to see what was going on, but it was all water splashing to him. 

In the end, Ward came out victorious. Mostly. The beast, whatever it was, wasn't dead. But they had dinner.

As the fire crackled and the...'meat' cooked, Fitz did his best to ignore Ward's gaze on him. 

"You could have let me die." Ward finally spoke. 

Fitz looked up at him for a second before looking back down at the fire. He ran his hand through his hair as he tried to think of what to say. Finally he settled with, "I'm not like you." 

* * *

 

The sun didn't rise. It got cold, just as it did on deserts back on Earth. Fitz tried to not make it obvious he was freezing but he was jumpy on any given day, and Ward was sharp. There was only one emergency blanket and Ward had it, and wasn't going to give it up. He offered Fitz to come under it, but Fitz was stubborn. 

When his shaking got very bad, Ward sighed loudly and manhandled Fitz until they were basically spooning. Fitz hadn't meant to fall asleep, but he was exhausted. Adding in the other factors like not being properly fed and them not knowing what was really in the water, or maybe it was his own paranoia. Probably had a hand in it. That, and he would never say it out loud, but having Ward's arms around him, in his _sleeping_ state mind you, Fitz felt a semblance of protection that made it easier to fall asleep completely. He was half asleep when the caresses happened, Fitz wanted to argue that had he been more awake he would have put up a fight, that he would have struggled. Because he _did_! 

When the sensation was becoming too much and his brain finally told him to _wake up,_ he was hard and panting and moaning. But when he realized why he was reacting like that and felt Ward's hand on his dick, he panicked and he struggled and he tried to fight back but he'd been so close to the edge that he ended up cumming in Ward's hand. 

As he pushed himself back from Ward, the older man just smirked at him and he licked his hand cleaned. And Fitz would deny and hate himself the remaining days knowing that he watched until every finger was clean...and he felt something in his loins that should have been disgust, but wasn't. 

* * *

 

Ward makes Fitz angry. Not even on accident anymore, but on purpose. He's deliberately pushing Fitz's buttons and he knows why. He wants Fitz to react. Hell, to simply act on the obvious feelings that are there. But Fitz' been resisting as much as he could until he fucking can't anymore and he screams at Ward and pushes him, Ward pushes back and then they're kissing and it's nothing sweet or gentle about it. 

Clothes are shed one by one and then they're naked and it's uncomfortable and it's messy and rough and Fitz likes it. Likes it because it makes him feel without thinking, it makes him have more valid reasons to hate Ward because the previous ones he had weren't holding up like they did on Earth. He liked it because he doesn't have to hear Ward's mocking voice but instead hear the throaty moans that Fitz causes and it makes him feel smug. 

Fitz tries to keep it from happening again, but Ward is more touchy and kinder now. Like he's made a connection, even if Fitz doesn't acknowledge it, but it's there for Ward. He keeps Fitz safe, warm, fed, and hydrated, as well as throughly fucked when his mind is too loud with voices and ideas that have nothing useful to contribute. 

Fitz pressed that they have to keep moving despite that Ward wants to make a permanent base camp. But Fitz insist that it's needed. To get back. 

At first that reminder was a promise that drove Ward to move faster, but now it makes him pause, and that scares Fitz a bit. If Ward decided that he no longer wanted to move, Fitz doubted he could force him to...and he also doubted he could leave Ward. Not because he wouldn't try, but because Ward would drag him back...cuff himself to Fitz if need be. Fuck him into oblivion and remain inside as he possessed Fitz's body. 

But they keep moving, if anything because food rations were getting smaller and smaller, and the beast in the water wasn't showing up anymore. 

* * *

 

"These aren't natural." Ward comments on some formation made of bamboo that they pass.

Fitz has to agree but then reminds Ward, "Not like we're the first ones here."

Ward narrowed his gaze at Fitz, "What do you know?"

Fitz had been looking very hard for any signs of Will. He had recognized some of the land markers from Simmon's phone. But he was distracted by Ward's speculated voice and then a hand was on his shoulder, stopping him and pulling him back until he was face to face with an ticked off Ward.

"Jemma was here, remember? She told me things..." he said as he tried to move away and keep looking. He had to be here, he just had to be. 

"What sort of things?...Fitz? Fitz!" Ward demanded but Fitz had slipped his grip and kept on searching and searching, until...nothing. 

No sign of life. 

Ward noticed his disappointment once they were settled and camp was made. He tried to make Fitz feel better by easing him into a make-out session. They'd discovered that Fitz enjoyed that, it made him easier to comply sometimes, but not this time. He wasn't in the mood and Ward was not happy about that. 

They explored the area a bit more, looking for water and food. Fitz kept looking through the structures that were rather odd to him and he wasn't looking where he was going, then the floor below him collapsed and he fell through. "AAAAHH!"

"FITZ!" Ward yelled as he ran after him. When he found the hole, he jumped in after Fitz, disregarding their abandoned supplies or whatever danger may be down there. 

Fitz had been in a struggle with...something else, and Ward pulled out his gun as he tried to take a shot but it was too dark there and Fitz was too close to his attacker. With a growl, Ward pocketed the gun and thrusted himself into the fight. When Ward managed to pull Fitz away, he pushed him farther away and cried, "Fitz! Run!"

"Fitz? _Leo_ Fitz?" the attacker asked, and it caused both Ward and Fitz to freeze.

But Fitz responded then, "Will?"

There was some light and finally they could see their faces. Before anyone could react, Fitz tossed his arms around Will. In his ear, away from where Ward could hear he said, "Thank god, Jemma will be so happy!"

"She's alive then?" Will asked, just as quietly.

Fitz nodded but before he could say anything more, he was being ripped away by a very livid Ward. 

"Who the fuck are you?" Ward demanded. 

Fitz pulled himself away and stepped closer to Will, and now that someone else was there, he looked at Ward with a bit more real hatred and fear. Will, being a natural hero, managed to pick up on Fitz distress and stepped between him and Ward. But Fitz surprised the two alpha males by speaking, "This is Will. He's a friend and an ally."

"The hell he is." Ward spat.

"You're right. He's not to you, but he is to me."

Ward looked like he'd been slapped, betrayal covering his features before he glared at Will and then grabbed Fitz's arm and dragged him back, but Will caught Fitz's arm and they had a bit of tug of war. 

It was when Ward gave a particular hard tug that Fitz flew forward and that's when he noticed he must have fallen on his leg wrong. He let out a piercing scream in pain as he grabbed his leg. Ward and Will rushed to his side, both glaring at the other as they both tried to see the damage. 

"You're not going anywhere." Will instructed.

"Like hell we're not. We're leaving." Ward said. 

"Listen." Will said as he pointed up, and so they did. Winds. Harsh and unrelenting. "Sand storm. Whatever camp out you two had..it's gone. Any supplies you don't have on you now...vanished. Fitz is hurt and he needs a safe location where he can heal."

"And that place is here, with you?" Ward snarked out.

"No, I was going to suggest the Holiday Inn around the block." Will replied with sarcasm that had Fitz snickering, which in turn made Ward glare chidingly at him.

"It hurts, Ward. I told you...I'm not like you." Fitz said as he had a stare down with Ward, who eventually sighed in defeat. 

"Fine. But _I'll_ carry him." Ward didn't wait for anyone's response as he picked up Fitz like it was nothing. 

Will didn't look pleased having Ward there, but begrudgingly led them back to his base of operations. He motioned for Ward to lay Fitz own on one of the cots while he got the first aid kit. When Ward made a move to snatch it from him, Will was faster, added a glare Ward's way and then began to tend to Ftiz, smiling at him gently, "Don't worry, Fitz. You're safe now." 

Fitz returned the smile. He believed it. 

When he stared up at Ward who was standing there threateningly, arms crossed and glaring, look of betrayal still lingering in his eyes, Fitz did look away. He was safe now, he had nothing to worry about...right?


End file.
